Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-1-2(k+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-2(}\gray{k+4}{)} $ $ -1 {-2k-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2k {-1 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2k {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-2k-9$